


Forgotten Letters

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: MASH (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Early Work, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future meets the past when a bundle of old letters are found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Letters

**Author's Note:**

> A selection from my tenure as a contributing author to the My Mongoose ezine community.

 

 

"Hey! Joseph! Come help me. This trunk weighs a fucking ton." Jakob Sandburg struggled with the dust-covered steamer trunk, wrestling it from its hiding place in the far corner of the attic. Several unhappy spiders protested the movement of their home with one large specimen crawling across the hand of the 25-year-old fire fighter.

"Shit!" Jakob fell backwards, landing on his ass. An arm slung around his shoulder, and he found himself caught in the protective shelter of his lover’s hug.

"Boogey Man scare ya, Ace?" Joseph Ellison pressed a kiss to Jakob’s cheek before turning his attention to the mysterious trunk. "Where’d ya find that?"

Jakob punched his partner in the arm as he moved to kneel in front of the battered old trunk. "Found it hidden behind a stack of window frames. Wonder what’s in it?"

Joseph attempted to open the trunk but found it locked. "Hang on. There’s a tool box over by those boxes. Let me see if I can find something to open it with."

A minute later, the 30-year-old architect gave a triumphant yell and held up a hammer. Returning to the trunk, he forced the lock open. Dust motes filled the air the moment he lifted the lid. "Damn! Smells like something died in there."

Jakob pushed Joseph aside and peered inside the trunk. Pulling out several pairs of mildewed curtains, he discovered a smaller trunk, this one made of a drab, olive green wood. "Hey! I wonder if this could be your grandpa’s old Army footlocker from Korea? Help me lift it out."

Shucking off his t-shirt, Joseph grabbed the box and hoisted it out. He raised a questioning eyebrow at his curly haired lover. "Where ya want me to put it?"

Jakob wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Uh… how ‘bout we haul it downstairs. It’s fucking hot up here."

Joseph shrugged and walked over to the door that led downstairs. "Grab my shirt, Ace."

Ogling his lover’s sexy rear end, Jakob reached blindly and snagged the discarded garment. "Man! Would I love to nail that ass to the wall."

Joseph’s voice floated back to him. "I do believe you already did that this morning."

Jakob laughed as he scrambled down the stairs. "Practice makes perfect!"

"You’ve been practicing for five years, Ace." Joseph placed the trunk on a board supported by two sawhorses.

Jakob slid an arm around Joseph’s waist and nibbled on the man’s broad shoulders. "I’m a _slooowww_ learner."

Laughing, Joseph reached for a nearby crowbar and popped the lock off. Throwing the crowbar on a pile of plywood sheets, he turned and cupped Jakob’s denim covered genitals. "Slow is good," he agreed as he slipped his hand through a tear in the man’s shorts and fondled his cock and balls. "In fact, it’s very good. Wouldn’t you agree?"

"Yeah. Oh, yeah." Jakob dropped his head forward and groaned.

Joseph withdrew his hand after giving a gentle tweak to the head of his lover’s cock. Smiling, he patted the bulge that was testing the zipper on Jakob’s shorts. "Hold that thought, Ace."

The tall, sandy blonde haired architect lifted the footlocker’s lid. "Doesn’t look like there’s much in here." He pulled out a canteen minus its lid, a pair of boots with a set of dog tags tangled in its laces, a tri-fold shovel and a cigar shaped metal box wrapped in a threadbare jacket. Handing the box to his lover, he carefully untangled the dog tags and examined them more closely. "Yep. All this belongs to Poppy. These are his dog tags."

Jakob spared a glance at the items spread across the floor beside him. "Wonder why your grandpa kept this stuff?"

"Who knows? Poppy’s an odd bird." Joseph nudged his lover. "What’s in that box?"

Jakob pried open the rusted lid and a pile of envelopes fell into his lap. He waggled his eyebrows at his lover. "How much you wanna bet these are _love_ letters?"

Joseph shook his head. "Poppy? Love letters? Yeah, right."

Jakob ignored the sarcasm and settled down on one of the paint splattered tarps that covered the floor. Turning his baseball cap around backwards, he took a minute to sort through the letters before opening the oldest one and scanning the first page. "Fuck me straight!" Looking over at Joseph, he exclaimed, "They **are** love letters… from a **guy**!"

Joseph dropped to his knees and took the piece of yellowed paper extended to him. "You’re shitting me, aren’t ya? Poppy? Gay? No way in hell, man."

Jakob glanced at the remaining pages of the letter. "If not gay, definitely bi. That letter was written by a guy." He examined the last page. "No name, just an initial for the signature. Your grandpa ever mention anybody special with a name that starts with the initial **B**?"

"Nah. Not that I can remember." Joseph took Jakob’s hand and hauled him to his feet. "Let’s go outside, Ace. We can read the letters on the back porch."

Jakob followed, allowing Joseph to settle the two of them on the porch swing. Leaning back against Joseph’s chest, Jakob offered up the first letter. "Why don’t you read it out loud?"

Joseph shook his head and slid his hands around Jakob’s chest. "You’re the one with the sexy voice. You read ‘em."

Jakob turned his head to the side and softly kissed Joseph’s arm. "Love you, Blue Eyes."

"Back at ya." Joseph tapped the letter his lover held. "Read me a love story, Ace."

Jakob cleared his throat and began to read the first letter.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

_April 18 th, 1951_

_Hey, Jim!_

_I bet this isn’t the first letter you’ve found hidden underneath your pillow. A handsome man like you probably gets tons of them. Although, I have to wonder how many of them came from men._

_Imagine my surprise earlier this week when I felt a slap on my ass while making rounds in post-op. Or better yet, imagine my surprise when I turned around and found you grinning at me. How in the hell did you know I wouldn’t turn around and knock your block off? In fact, what made you think I liked men?_

_I guess it doesn’t matter—I’ve had my eye on you for a long time—ever since you stepped out of that jeep and joined the security detail for our M.A.S.H unit. Damn! You are one fine specimen of manhood. I almost got weak in the knees when you stopped to shake hands with me and I got my first close up view of you. Tall, wide shoulders, narrow waist and long legs—add the bluest of blue eyes and you are definitely what the doctor prescribed. It’s a wonder I didn’t start drooling the moment you smiled at me._

_And I’m not the only one who’s been ogling your fine body. In fact, the nurses are laying bets as to who you’ll ask out on a date first. Boy! Are they in for a surprise! Too bad, girls. First date goes to me, me, me!_

_Which brings me to wonder why in the world would you even consider showing me the time of day? It’s not like I’m the hottest thing on the planet. I’ve looked in the mirror, Jim and I know perfectly well why there’s not a line of suitors knocking on my door. Short, curly haired--with a mouth that won’t shut up and a brain that won’t turn off. I’m the one in school you called Four Eyes—the kid that sat in the front row and had all the answers to all the questions. The kid you asked to do your homework but didn’t ask to the prom._

_You sure it was my ass you meant to slap and not Margaret’s?_

_It’s been a while since I’ve had a man put the moves on me. Not many want to risk their careers for a roll in the hay. Rank has its privileges but not when it comes to this._

_Not that I’m expecting you to toss me in the hay and fuck me senseless. Not on the first date, at least. And I sure didn’t expect you to invite me to your tent the day after you slapped my ass. You sure are a fast mover, Jim. I’ve been stationed in Korea for nine months and you’re the first guy that has shown any interest in me._

_It really was nice just sitting and talking—learning about each other. And thanks for not making fun of my free spirited mother. Not many people like Naomi and the unconventional way she lives her life._

_I’m real sorry to hear about your mom taking off when you were young and leaving you and your brother with that rat bastard of a man you call a father. I can’t even begin to understand what you and Steven must have suffered when you were growing up. And yes, I figured out pretty quick that your past is not a subject you like to talk about. I’ll try my best to keep my curiosity from stumbling into those closets you have locked shut._

_Moving on-----You’re one sly devil, Jim. I was so busy looking at the books you brought that I never saw your bunkmate, Lieutenant Davis, leave. It wasn’t until I felt your hand creeping up my thigh that I realized you and I were alone. Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve had a man rub his hand over my crotch, making my dick as hard as a rock? Damn, it felt good. Too good. What made you do something so bold—there in your tent—where anyone walking by could see? Not that I didn’t like it—Man, I loved it. In fact, I loved it so much I almost lost it. Good thing, Trapper stopped by to say hello. No telling what would have happened if we hadn’t been interrupted. You could have ended up underneath your cot being ravished by a lust crazed doctor intent on giving you a thorough oral examination!_

_As you can see, Captain Ellison, I tend to speak my mind about what I want and desire and feel—so if you find that’s a problem, better speak up now. And don’t worry--- what goes on between me and you stays between me and you. I’m not about to risk our careers and our relationship by shooting off my mouth and bragging how Doctor Nerd snagged the best damn looking guy in the world. I can be discreet!_

_Time for me to go check on my patients. We got a new group of injured this morning and I’ve been in surgery for the last ten of my twelve-hour shift. Man, am I tired. I don’t think there are enough toothpicks on base to keep my eyes open much longer._

_Are we still on for coffee in the Mess tomorrow morning?_

_Please promise me you won’t let me go to sleep with my face in my eggs!_

_Later, gator!_

_B_

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Jakob glanced up at his lover and found him staring into space, a confused look on his face. "Babe? You okay?"

Joseph ran a hand over his face before transferring his gaze to Jakob. "I just find it hard to believe that Poppy was involved with another man. He and Nana seemed to be so in love… the perfect couple."

"A lot of gays were married back then… had families to hide behind. Maybe your grandma knew about his sexual preferences and loved him despite it. You know she always did have a secret smile on her face when she looked at your grandpa."

"Maybe she did." Joseph tapped the box. "Read another one."

After pulling out the next letter and opening it, Jakob grabbed Joseph’s hand and pulled it to his chest.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

_April 30, 1951_

_Jim!_

_Damnation! I can’t believe what you did today._

_You shot that Korean’s gun right out of his hand—and you were standing at least 200 yards away. How in the hell did you do that? You must have amazing eyesight!_

_And why did you take off like that? Colonel Blake wanted to thank you for saving his life. In fact, he’s so grateful he’s going to give you a 3 day pass to Tokyo. You are one lucky son of a bitch._

_It took me quite a while to find you. If Radar hadn’t pointed me in the right direction, I would have spent all day searching for you._

_How long have you had this secret place? I’ve got to say I would never, in a million years, have thought to look for you in the armory. Nobody in their right mind would hang out with cases of live ammo. But then again, maybe that’s why you chose the place. Quiet and deserted._

_And from the look of pain on your face, a quiet place was exactly what you needed at that moment. I was just about to leave—didn’t feel right about disturbing you—when you held out your hand to me and called my name. How did you know it was me? I didn’t say a word or make a sound when I found you._

_My questions were instantly placed on the back burner when I heard your muffled sob. Damn, Jim! Why didn’t you tell me you were suffering with major headaches? I’m a doctor. I could have helped you with the pain. No, I’m not talking drugs. Herbs, man. Herbs. There’s this elderly gentleman in the village down the road and he has taught me how to use natural herbs for curing the most common, day to day ailments. I should kick your ass for not coming to me for help. To suffer in silence just to prove how tough you are is so lame in my book._

_Of course, I held my tongue and instead of way laying into you, I spoke very quietly while pulling you close in order to massage your neck and shoulders. It was amazing how quick you relaxed into my touch. I know we must have stayed like that for over an hour but the token of your appreciation was definitely well worth the cramps in my fingers._

_Jim! You are one hell of a kisser! And I should know! I’ve kissed and been kissed many times in my life—by both men and women and nobody—I mean NOBODY has ever kissed me like you did. Oh hell! I think you tasted my soul with that kiss. You certainly curled my toes! And just as a side note, Jimbo—my tonsils were removed when I was six. You can stop hunting for them. Ha!_

_Now—next time you have a ‘kill me now’ type of headache, you come to me immediately. Do you hear me, Captain James Joseph Ellison? I’ll make you a special herb tea to drink and give you another massage. It seemed the touch of my hands and the sound of my voice talking to you really helped you get a grip on your pain._

_And one more thing, Jim—now that I know about your secret place, think we can meet there, sometime, for a little nookie? I’d like to check out those lips of yours—make sure they’re as good as I remember._

_Later, gator!_

_B_

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Jakob stuffed the letter back in its envelope before twisting around and claiming Joseph’s mouth with a wet, wild kiss. Grinning at the dazed look aimed in his direction, he announced, "Guess I now know who you inherited your pucker prowess from."

Joseph hauled Jako back in for another kiss that ended only when the need for oxygen drove them apart. Nipping the end of Jakob’s nose, he smiled. "Remind me to thank Poppy with a gift next time we visit him at the retirement center."

Jakob licked his lips and grinned. "Make it a big gift from you _and_ me. Want to make sure he knows how thankful I am for giving me a lover who can curl _my_ toes with his kisses."

Joseph’s smile turned smug as he pulled his sweat damp bandana off and tossed it on a nearby chair.. "I _am_ a great kisser."

Jakob groaned as he dug out another letter. "Dear God, help me. I’ve created a monster!"

"Good thing this monster loves curly haired fire fighters." Joseph encouraged his lover to remove his shirt before leaning back against him again. Sliding his hands across Jakob’s furred chest, he instructed, "Read on, Ace."

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

_May 8, 1951_

_I’m the best! I am the best!_

_Nah! Nah! Na Na Nah!_

_Who’s the big man of the unit now, tough guy?_

_Me! Me, me, me!!!_

_Okay, okay. I’ll try and calm down._

_Nope!_

_I AM THE BEST!_

_Okay! I’m calm now._

_Man, were you eating my dust during the race today! And I loved it!_

_Rarely do I join in on Colonel Blake’s moral booster events. Not only am I a nerd but a clumsy nerd to boot. I would never have entered that race if it hadn’t been for you daring me. How could I resist the opportunity to wipe that arrogant smile off your face? You standing there with your bulging muscles and Nancy balanced on your shoulders. No way was I going to sit on the sidelines and let you win all the glory._

_Hop on, Margie! Let’s blow the competition away!_

_I absolutely loved the look of total surprise on your face when you fell on your ass right before reaching the finish line. And then Hawkeye and Trapper tripped over you. It was too funny. Of course, with the three of you out of the way, it was clear sailing for me and Margie._

_To the victor go the spoils! How ‘bout a kiss for the new camp champ? A kiss, a lick, a tickle of the fanny. Who knows what I’ll demand as my prize for winning the race. My mind is filled with possibilities. And—if you’re not too tired, we could explore each and every one of them!_

_Meet you at our place tonight! And don’t forget to bring your limber lips! I plan on starting out the night by having you kiss me into an orgasm!_

_Later, gator!_

_B_

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Hearing a snicker, Joseph stopped his foray into the forest of curls on his lover’s chest. "And just what brought that on?"

Jakob turned his head to the side and grinned at the man holding him. "You are definitely related to Captain James Joseph Ellison. Kiss me into an orgasm? That is _sooo_ a talent of yours." Jakob grabbed Joseph’s hand and placed it on his crotch. "Just how many times have you kissed me into cuming in my pants? Fuck! I’ve got clean underwear stashed all over the place 'cause I never know when you’re going to get liplock happy!"

Joseph outlined the contours of Jakob’s cock with his fingers. "Is there a spare pair nearby? I feel the need to test my expertise."

Jakob laughed as he arched into his lover’s touch. "To quote the infamous **B** … later, gator. Let’s finish reading these letters.

"Spoilsport." Joseph popped the button on Jakob’s shorts and slid his hand inside, cupping the warm, heavy genitals.

Jakob moaned, thoroughly enjoying the magic touch of agile fingers. When they finally stopped torturing him and tangled themselves in the coarse hair surrounding his cock, he sighed. Laying his head on Joseph’s chest, he glanced upwards. "I am one lucky SOB."

Joseph smiled and pressed a kiss to the end of Jakob’s nose. "We both are."

Suddenly overcome with emotions, Jakob took a few moments to stare at the one whom had claimed his heart and was now his partner for life. Clearing his throat, he pulled himself together and began to read the next letter.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

_May 10, 1951_

_I just wanted to thank you for walking with me this afternoon. Sometimes it gets a little hard for me to cope with my job. There are days when those we save are greatly outnumbered by those we can’t. Today was one of those days._

_I really thought that boy was going to pull through. Hell, Hawkeye and I worked on him 6 hours straight. I was so sure we had repaired all the damage. I couldn’t believe it when Klinger came running with the news that the boy was crashing._

_Dammit, Jim! He was too young. Too fucking young to die. Margaret told me he was only 18 years old. Children. We’ve got children fighting this damn war._

_It’s times like this when I just can’t cope and have to escape. Radar confessed that he was the one who told you where I was heading. I am so glad that he did. Only him and Father Mulcahey know I go to the village orphanage when things get rough. I’m sure you think it’s silly but it really helps to distract me from my anger and grief when I’m sitting in the middle of all those children, playing with them, talking with them. I get lost in their laughter and for a little while I can forget the horror going on around me._

_I was really shocked to find you standing patiently outside the orphanage, waiting for me. I’ll always remember the understanding smile on your face and the simple way you placed your hand on my shoulder and guided me down to the stream. And when you made me sit down in front of you and wrapped your arms around my shoulders, I could've just cried. I know that’s not a manly thing to do but the way you knew just what to do to comfort me—well it kind of overwhelmed me._

_I know we should have headed back to camp but I just couldn’t force myself to leave your embrace. All of a sudden, your arms were my place of safety and your kisses a reminder that this world is not quite as dark or depressing as I thought it was this morning._

_I’m really starting to care a lot about you, Jim. You’re very special to me. I hope we remain friends for a very long time._

_Thanks again for today. You’ll never know how much it meant to me._

_B_

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

A silence greeted the end of the letter and Joseph leaned forward to glance at his Jakob. "Ace? You okay?"

Hiding his face, Jakob sniffed.

Joseph took the letter and dropped it back in the box. Tangling his hands in Jakob’s hair, he coaxed him to turn his head. "You crying?"

"No."

Joseph tipped Jakob’s head up and smiled at the tear drifting down the younger man’s cheek. "Your heart is so tender." He leaned forward and kissed away the tear before digging out another letter. "Want me to read now?"

Jakob scrubbed his nose before taking the envelope. "No. I’m okay."

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

_May 15, 1951_

_Jim,_

_You and I need to have a serious talk about what happened in post-op this afternoon._

_I really appreciated you taking the time to visit with me while I was making rounds. I love it when you pop in, even if it is only for a few minutes. The sight of your smile and teasing blue eyes certainly kick starts my heart and gives me a boost of energy that carries me through the rest of my long shift._

_But today, man—when you laid your hand on that soldier’s bandaged wound and announced he had an infection was like—way too much! Even for me._

_How did you know? There were no signs or symptoms to indicate the wound was infected but when I removed the dressing, sure enough, the edges of the incision were starting to turn red. And I’ll bet the culture I took of the drainage will come back positive._

_No way in hell should you have been able to identify what was going on beneath that dressing with just the touch of your hand. I’m just thankful it was Hawkeye in there with me and not Needle Nose Burns. You could have gotten your ass into serious trouble if he had been witness to what you did._

_Now—don’t go thinking I didn’t appreciate you warning me about the infection. I do. I just don’t understand how you knew._

_Hawkeye talked with me after you left. He said he had treated a patient back in the States who demonstrated something similar to what you did today. It was a young boy whose touch was incredibly sensitive. Hawkeye said the boy touched him and told him he had a case of poison ivy—which he did, in fact, from picking wild blackberries. Hawkeye was amazed and studied the boy for several months. He discovered the boy also had a hyperactive sense of smell—could detect scents that no one else could._

_I told Hawkeye about that impossible shot you made a few weeks back. He says you might be like that young boy and have hyperactive senses. He seems to remember reading a book about this but he can’t recall the author’s name. Said he’d contact a friend back home and see if he could find out the information for us._

_I asked him how I could verify if your senses were, indeed, hyperactive. He suggested some simple tests you and I could do together. But he did warn me to keep all of this quiet. He’s afraid if the brass heard about you, they would probably pull you in and start experimenting on you—use you as a human weapon against the enemy. I agree with him—we definitely need to keep this between the two of us._

_Tomorrow’s my day off. If you want to get together and try some of these tests Hawkeye mentioned, we could grab a jeep and drive out into the countryside—where no one could see us. I know you hate drawing attention to yourself—that’s why I’m suggesting doing these tests away from the camp and the nosy Rosie’s that could be snooping around._

_Send a message back by Ho Jon if you want to do this. I’ll be in post-op for another four hours at least._

_We’ll get to the bottom of this, Jim. I promise._

_Later, gator!_

_B_

_P.S. I wonder if your headaches are related to this. If I can figure out a way for you to control your senses, maybe your headaches will stop. It’s definitely worth a shot._

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Jakob gripped the letter tightly in his hand for a minute as his heart started to beat faster.

"Don’t say a word," Joseph warned.

"But…"

"Jakob. I don’t want to talk about it." Joseph ignored the pleading look in his lover’s eyes.

Jakob slipped free of the arms holding him tight and stood up. Catching Joseph’s chin, he forced him to look up. "We’ve got to talk about it. You’re exhibiting the same behavior as your grandfather. And your headaches are getting so bad, you can’t even function when you have one."

Jakob dropped to his knees and rested his head on Joseph's thigh. "I’m worried, Sweetheart. Last night you couldn’t even tolerate the sheets on your body. The night before, you fixated on the sound of my heart and went into some sort of trance. It was all I could do to bring you out of it." Gripping his lover’s hand, he pleaded. "Talk to your grandfather, Joseph. Please. If he and his friend found a way to deal with this problem, maybe they could teach us how to do so." Jakob raised his eyes and softly pleaded. "I love you, man. And it kills me to see you suffer like this. Please talk to him, Joseph. Please."

Joseph rubbed his hands over his face and sighed heavily. Looking down, he reached out and traced a finger over the worry lines creasing Jakob's forehead. "Okay. I’ll talk to Poppy." Joseph pulled Jakob off the floor and back onto his lap, kissing him gently. "I didn’t realize how much this was affecting you."

Jakob put his arms around Joseph and hugged him hard. "I just hate to see you in pain and if there’s something we can do…."

Joseph returned the hug and nuzzled Jakob’s neck. "We’ll go see Poppy tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." Jakob smiled. "Hate to be such a whiney butt wimp but you’re important to me, man."

Joseph kept his face hidden while he whispered, "I love you, Ace."

Jakob ran his fingers through Joseph’s hair, content to be held by the taciturn man as he read the next letter.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

_May 7, 1951_

_Jim,_

_I am still in complete and total shock._

_All five. Count ‘em._

_Smell, sight, touch, hearing, and taste._

_All of your senses are way beyond the norm. Off the scale to be exact!_

_You could have knocked me down with a feather when you repeated back my dog tag number. Hell, Jim. You were standing on the other side of the creek when I whispered it. And you finding that buried crock of cabbage just by smelling the air. Amazing! Totally amazing._

_I still can’t believe you saw that snake sliding through the grass at the edge of that farmer’s field. If it hadn’t been for the binoculars we borrowed from Trapper, I would never have seen it._

_And the way you identified the minuscule pieces of cloth I put in your hands. Do you know how much trouble I went through to snitch a piece of Hotlips’ silk nightgown? And you guessed it in 5 seconds flat! Wow!_

_I do like the test for taste you came up with. ‘Kiss the good doctor and guess what he had for breakfast.’ Oh yeah. We can test that particular sense any time, any day._

_And yet—I kind of liked the second way you tested your sense of taste—by sucking my brains out through my dick. Actually, come to think of it, (excuse the pun) we need to repeat this test several more times, too. I believe more than just your sense of taste was involved. Your finger up my ass can be classified as a test of touch—you nudging my balls with your nose could be smell—you watching my dick get rock hard could be sight—and last, but not least, you listening to me babble after shooting my load could be the test for your hearing._

_How about it, Man of Amazing Senses? Ready for another round of tests?_

_Of course, we need to compare your results against the norm. I’d be more than happy to volunteer my services. My mouth and tongue are drooling at the thought of being part of this research project. Not to mention, my dick is standing at attention and making quite a mess in my pants at the thought of investigating your fine ass._

_I say the next day we have off together, we need to go back out to that farmer’s field and run those tests all over again. The more data we collect, the better. Don’t you agree?_

_Putting my lusty libido to the side for a second—_

_I hope the idea I had for controlling your senses was okay with you. I think it really will work if you imagine your senses are like the volume knob on a radio. You can dial your senses up and down just like you would to increase or decrease the volume. When a sense is way off the scale, you just concentrate on the image of the knob and dial it down in your mind._

_I bet it will work, Jim. In fact, next time you feel one of your senses starting to go crazy, come find me immediately and I’ll help talk you through it._

_I also believe that once you learn to control your senses, your headaches will disappear. It must be very hard for your brain to deal with the increased workload your hyperactive senses have placed upon it. The headaches are a warning mechanism—telling you your brain is on overload. Control the exaggerated input and you’ll control the pain._

_At least, that’s what I’m hoping will happen!_

_See you in the officer’s mess tent, tonight._

_Later, gator!_

_B_

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Joseph clapped his hand over Jakob’s mouth. "I can hear your thoughts, Ace. They’re flying at the speed of sound." Smiling at his indignant lover, he said, "Let’s hold all the questions ‘til we can talk to Poppy. I’d rather not speculate until we hear what he has to say. Okay?"

Jakob nodded his head and was rewarded with Joseph removing his hand. "But… If…."

Joseph slapped his hand back in place. "Repeat after me… I will…."

"I will."

"Keep my mouth shut…"

Jakob grinned wickedly. "That might be hard to do considering the late night activity I have planned for your delectable bod."

Joseph mock glared at his partner.

Jakob grinned again but dutifully repeated. "Keep my mouth shut."

"And hold all questions."

"And hold all questions."

"Until we see Poppy tomorrow."

"Until we see your grandpa tomorrow." Jakob waved his hands in the air excitedly. "Man! Have I’ve got some questions. I mean… if he was able…." A hand holding a letter halted his rambling words. Pouting, he took the letter and sat back down on the swing. "Bastard."

"Be careful, Ace. I might just place this delectable bod off limits tonight if you remain disobedient."

Jakob made the motion of locking his lips and throwing away the key.

Joseph laughed and indicated the envelope. "This is the last letter."

"Do you think your grandpa stayed in touch with this man?" Jakob unfolded the letter and glanced over the yellowing pages. "I’d hate to think they were just fuck buddies during the war."

"We can ask Poppy tomorrow when we see him. With Nana gone, I’m willing to bet he’ll be a little more open about his past."

Jakob snuggled closer. "I hope so. I really would like to know who this **B** is. He sounds like a really great guy."

"Not as great as you, though." Joseph tapped the letter. "Come on, Ace. It’s starting to get dark."

Jakob glanced out across the yard. "Oh, yeah."

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

_May 25, 1951_

_Lover,_

_I can’t believe I now have the right to call you that. And to hear you say it to me, gives me goosebumps all over. I’ve been in several relationships in the past but none went as far as ours did last week in Tokyo._

_You own my heart, man. Lock, stock and barrel._

_First off, thanks for talking Colonel Blake into giving me a 3 day pass so that I could go with you to Tokyo. I was thrilled to death when you showed me the papers. Of course, your persuasive lips had quite a bit to do with me agreeing to go with you. I’d just about do anything for one of your kisses._

_And I loved the wicked glint in your eyes when you told me I didn’t have to worry about packing. That all I needed to bring was my birthday suit and a large supply of K-Y jelly. Right then and there, I knew my ass was in for the ride of its life. And it’s a ride I want to experience again and again and again._

_I can’t believe you booked the Honeymoon suite for us. That hotel clerk almost had a seizure when he saw it was two guys checking in. I love how you stared him down, daring him to comment on your choice of bedmate. And I almost fell over laughing when your growl sent him running for safety. He may never recover from his fright!_

_The suite was magnificent. That giant size tub/shower combo alone was worth the trip. Not to mention the bed. That mattress was sinfully soft. And lucky for us, quite sturdy, considering the amount of stress we placed upon it. ‘Pound me into the mattress’ now has a whole new meaning for me._

_You surprised me, Jim. I never expected you to be so romantic. But the candles, the soft music, the gourmet food—I had to pinch myself to make sure it wasn’t a dream._

_And I know this sounds silly but—I want to shake the hand of whoever taught you to fuck. I have never been tortured to the brink of insanity as I was by you that weekend. My throat is still a little scratchy from all the howling I did. In fact, I still can’t believe our neighbors didn’t call the MPs on us with all the noise I was making._

_But seriously, Jim—I can honestly say you’re the first man to fuck me into a complete and total meltdown. Not to mention, you’re the only man who has managed to make use of every position in the Kama Sutra and leave me begging for more. I think my most favorite position was the one we managed while hanging off the balcony. Good thing it was 2 o’clock in the morning or we might have had some explaining to do to the people on the street._

_And yet the one moment I will cherish above all others is when you pulled me into your arms and told me you loved me. I’ve known for a long time how much I cared for you. But I was never sure about your feelings. I knew you looked upon me as a really good friend but I never could tell if your feelings went any deeper._

_That last night while we were cuddling on the couch naked, our bodies completely satiated from nearly 3 days of mind blowing sex—never in a million years would I have expected you to whisper ‘I love you’ in my ear. And then when you slipped that ID bracelet on my wrist and I got a glimpse of the word you had engraved on it—Forever—damn! I’m going to start blubbering again._

_I love you, Jim Ellison. And no matter, where I go—no matter what happens in my life—I will always remember that weekend in Tokyo and the man who claimed my heart forever._

_I know this is the sappiest letter I’ve written to you but my feelings are all over the place since you told me you’re being transferred out at the end of the month. Yes, I know we’ll still be able to communicate by letters and hopefully, get together for a weekend every now and then in Tokyo._

_But it won’t be the same waking up every day and not seeing your understanding smile of love as I slowly come to life with my first cup of coffee. Who’s going to take walks with me and listen to me rant and rave about the injustices and senseless killings of this war? Or hold me when I cry my heart out after losing a patient I’ve struggled day and night to save? Or make me smile with a simple kiss to the forehead and a slap on the ass?_

_I could go all girly on you and beg you not to leave but we both know we have a duty to our country and at this moment, our personal lives and needs are on hold. But don’t you think for one moment, that I won’t claim your ass the moment this war is over. I know where you live and you can bet your last dollar that as soon as I step down on home soil, I’ll be making tracks to Cascade, Washington. One fine morning, you’ll look up and find me standing on your doorstep, suitcase in hand, hoping to be invited into your life on a permanent basis._

_You mark my words, Jim. We will be together again._

_And… since we only have a few days left together, I’d like to spend each night with you, making love. Radar has arranged for us to bunk together privately until you leave. Don’t ask me how he did it, or the reason he gave to Colonel Blake for doing it. All I know is he said it was the least he could do to pay me back for delivering his baby hamsters. Radar’s been a good friend to both of us and he’s kept our secret like nobody else could. We owe him big time._

_It’s almost time for my shift to begin. I’ll let Ho Jon deliver this letter before I go on._

_I love you, Jim._

_Forever._

_B_

_P.S. I found this in my duffle bag. It’s the picture that crazy waiter snapped of us at the restaurant you took me to that first night in Tokyo. I thought since I have your bracelet, you might want to have this picture. And, Jim? If you look real close, you can see in my eyes just how much I love you._

_Okay. Enough sap!_

_Later, gator._

_B_

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Jakob dug a photograph out of the envelope and looked at it. A second later, he jumped off the swing and danced excitedly around his lover. "Joseph!"

"What, Ace?"

"Do you **know** who this is?"

Joseph looked at the photograph and examined the face of the young man hugging his grandfather. "Nope. Can’t say that I do."

Jakob sat down abruptly, afraid his legs were about to give way. "That’s Gramps! Blair Jakob Sandburg… the man I’m named after. The mysterious B."

"You’re shitting me, right?" Joseph took the old photograph and held it close to his eyes in the waning light. "Are you telling me that Poppy’s roommate at the retirement center, the one who got us to go out with each other… is his old _lover_?

The two men turned and looked at each other. " **SHIT**!"

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And before you ask, no, a sequel was never written. Sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
